Super smash brothers clash
by Giggapuff
Summary: Another smash bros 4 fanfic.Rated T, because the game is rated T.Will accept request for characters, stages, pokeballs, assist, and music.
1. Chapter 1

On the mountaintop,two kids were eating their would of been a great accomplishment...except they already did it...fifty , a large,golden door appeared."Nana, what is that?" asked the one dressed in blue.  
"You now what it is,Popo." said Nana,Popo's twin sister."And why are you always afraid of the thought of another tournament?"  
"Sometimes, I feel like someone,or maybe something, is controlling us..." replied Popo.  
"Idiot." Nana said under her breath before pulling her brother through the door.

As the duo went through the walkway the door led into,familiar faces appeared,such as two small,round puffballs,one with a curl on its head,two kids, one with cat eyes with a sword dressed in green the other wearing a red baseball cap on and holding a said nothing to them, as she was trying to restrain her idiot of a brother from running the other way, while Popo was to busy trying to escape Nana's , after what seamed like hours to Nana,they reached a door at the end of the a sigh of relief, Nana opened and entered the door,wondering what the new mansion will look looked around and saw a great blend of futuristic and mystical devices,complex buildings and a podium at the back of the at the podium was a man dressed in black,with a white glove on his left hand,and a multicolored Mohawk.  
"Hi guys!"Shouted Crazy."Welcome to..." He yelled,pressing a button and taking out a megaphone "Super Smash Bros Clash!"  
"Please inform me on two things," Said a winged angle."One, where is Master? and two, Why did you have to yell through that infernal device?"  
"Ah, to answer your first question Pit," answered Crazy "Master is recovering from what happened during the subspace accident. and to answer your second one, to make sure no brain parasites were in you, controlling you."Crazy then turned around and yelled out the window screaming " I will find you, And I shall be your king!"  
"Why did it have to be this guy?"Mumbled Snake, a war hardened mercenary.  
"Well look on the bright side" Ike said "Crazy can't mess this up by adding characters from a book or some..."  
"Wait that reminds me!"Crazy said,proving once again the common rule never to say something can't get worse."I added two book characters as fighters!But don't war hardened and probably be like any other smasher!Now please, everyone,go to your rooms except Marth and Lucas."Crazy concluded as he brought two vials of water down from a shelve.  
As the duo went to bed, Popo asked "What did Crazy mean by 'War hardened'?"  
Nana replied with a quite unique answer "Shut up Popo." before falling asleep.  
Popo thought about what was said, but before long he fell asleep, wondering about the fights.


	2. First fight!

Getting up from his nice long slumber, Popo reached up and woke his sister up. "Let me sleep." grumbled Nana.  
"We wouldn't be having this conversation if you..."Popo began to say before the loudspeaker interrupted him.  
"Our first match of the day will be Link versus the Ice Climbers!" shouted Crazy on the loudspeaker.  
Suddenly Nana perked up. "Let's get going!" she yelled at Popo, like he was the one who slept in.  
When they got to the main room, Link was waiting." To make this a fair fight," Crazy announced, "the only item will be the smash ball and the stage will be...The Halberd!"  
(Song: Checkered Knights)  
A swirl of wind blew as Link teleported in, while a pterodactyl dropped of Popo and Nana.  
"Fight!" Came the announcers' voice, and Popo and Nana rushed to fight their enemy, While Link rushed towards them also. Link attacked first by attempting to pull out a bomb, but what happened was a bit different, seeing how he was turning into a wolf.  
"Did you miss me?" said an imp that seemed to come out of Link's shadow, earning a grunt in return." Say, what is this place?" Midna asked, before noticing the Ice climbers. "Never mind that, looks like we have company, so get to work!" Midna commanded Link, but he was already on it, biting onto Nana's leg (Bite-side special), causing 30% damage before Popo knocked him off with his hammer for 5 damage, and by then, a smash ball created a small circle and releasing it, causing Link to jump at Popo and Nana (Dark energy attack-neutral special, but causes 1 damage to self), damaging all three. While the duo were getting to there feet, Link broke the smash ball by jumping into it (long leap-up special), and released this new form of Link's final smash, Sense. Suddenly Popo and Nana felt dizzy and damaged, but still couldn't do anything, allowing the stages laser to finish them off.  
"Wolf Link wins!" announced Crazy before shouting "CHALLENGER APROCHING!"

Stage Sol dimension(SONIC RUSH ADVENTURE)(Tail's biplane the tornado flies over the ocean while on occasion one of Marine's watercraft(Wave Cyclone, Ocean Tornado, Aqua Blast, or Deep Typhoon) passes by)SONG: Velva Nova(the Blaze boss fight song from Sonic rush.  
A swirl of wind went by as Link teleported to the stage, while a fireball crashed into the other side of the stage, revealing a purple cat. Link charged at the purple cat, but before he could attack, she jumped into the air, twirling and creating a mini fire tornado for 10 damage. Link noticed this move and tried to get the cat to use her other moves. And that she did. She did a flame filled rush, then stopped and charged a flaming dash. Suddenly an assist trophy appeared. Link opened it, knowing the chances of something that can help him coming out were great. Suddenly after he broke it, a feminine looking genie appeared, uttered two words, then didn't hear the first word, but the second sounded like "break". Wondering what she did, Link turned around to see the cat dash right at him at extremely increased speeds. He jumped and the cat fell down, but by luck, a sailboat was there to catch her. She then proceeded to dash upward in another fiery move, but accidentally informing Link on how to defeat her. Link then proceeded to spam the heck out of arrow. Trying to stop the arrows, the cat did another flame dash, and it did hit something, but not Link. It hit a creature that kind of looked like a chicken, but when she hit it, a flock came down and attacked her, quickly raising her damage to the 200s, allowing Link to finish her off.  
Link came back to the sound of Crazy yelling "Blaze has been unlocked, Sol dimension has been unlocked, and Marine the Raccoon has been unlocked!", but Link was too tired to stay around and talk too the new smasher.

Please review this story. Tell me about who you want in it, what stages, assist, pokemon, music and trophies you want, about your flying dog named Fido, just review!

I own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all that reviewed!

Alphaaaaa-The LoZ stuff, ok. When I make a new chapter, I will do that. But I already had an idea in mind for another pokemon trainer. Doesn't mean I won't use both though.

Mijumaru95 and Clara the Wolf: Okay, Claus and Duster got it.

THIS IS A LINE TO BREAK STUFF UP_I OWN NOTHING

The smashers and assist woke up to a new day, and new challenges were always available. Mario and Captain Falcon had a team fight with Sonic and Bowser, while Lucario was meditating calmly, being accompanied by Barbara, who just needed to relax (Barbara is an assist trophy), when suddenly, the room appeared. The room was where an unlocked challenger appeared when you unlocked them, and the one for the cat Link fought yesterday hadn't appeared due to a system glitch. Now the challenger they now know as Blaze was coming to jump into the clash. The door opened, the cat stepped out, and then the room just disappeared friendly ROB unit came along, but she attacked it until Sonic came and told her that the ROB unit was not a badnik (The name of the enemies from the Sonic series), and her relentless attacking finally ceased, and Sonic informed Blaze on what this was, and to all of their surprise, she suddenly asked to try on classic mode, so she could get a feel of how to brawl." What mode?" asked Crazy "Easy, normal, hard, very hard or intense?"?  
"Intense" answered Blaze, to the surprise of everyone else. No one ever did intense classic mode first, and here Blaze just did that.  
"Okay, now step in the machine and get ready." Answered Crazy.  
FIRST FIGHT-Toon Link and Wolf Link allied with Zelda(I'm skipping stage entrance for charecters,unless there's a new character that has not entered the stage)Stage: Bridge of Elden  
A fire ball hit the stage, revealing Blaze, while Zelda materized out of thin air by magic. A swirl of leaves floated by as Toon Link appeared, and shaded fragments came out of a twili portal, forming Wolf Link.  
"Fight!" screamed Crazy.  
Blaze flame rushed towards Toon Link, while Zelda launched a Din's fire at Wolf Link, causing a nice sized bit of damage and knock back, but before they could attack again, the two Links teamed up against Zelda, knocking her back and forth. Blaze managed to hit Toon link with a fire tornado, but for Zelda it was too late, for Link just knocked her off stage, but soon the odds turned, due to a combo of a chain chomp, cuccco and a Mr. Saturn leading to Toon Links demise. Just then, an assist trophy appeared. Blaze grabbed it and a familiar face (or at least to her) appeared. It was Marine the raccoon, Blaze's second best friend, after Cream, but that didn't matter, because she was currently fighting. Knowing what to do, Marine started to do what she did best, next to getting herself in danger. She charged the enemy, balls of water surrounding her fist, then launched the orbs at , water doesn't do much damage, but in this case, water does a lot of damage, enough to even kill an enemy. And that is what it did, knocking Link out of bounds.

THIS IS A SENTENCE TO BREAK UP THE STORY

Please review, request, tell me about Fido again, JUST REVIEW


	4. Classic mode continues!

Thanks to you who have reviewed!

Clara the Wolf:I hate Yaoi. And the only opposite different gender set of twins(So far) are the ice climbers, and I have no plans to get them involved in any relationship, let alone one with each other.

Also, forgot to mention earlier that there will be two book characters.

Disclaimer-Remember, a vote for Hypnotoad is a vote for-ALL GLORY TO THE HYPNOTOAD, ALL GLORY TO THE HYPNOTOAD…

THIS is a line to break…..

SECOND FIGHT: VS Sonic (stage-Green hill zone (background only thing edited, now shows Rouge, Amy and Cream) (Song-His World Instrumental)  
Blaze flame rushed Sonic, while Sonic launched a spin charge. Due to attack priority, Blaze's attack was the one that caused damage. Sonic then decided to do this from a distance, using a nearby super scope. Just then, a smash ball appeared. Blaze rushed towards it, fully aware of its power. Blaze then decided to attack the floating, glowing orb with a flame ascent, but Sonic managed to hit it, but Blaze had gotten an assist trophy. Breaking it, she released the fury inside...  
"Woof, woof" barked the Nintendog. When it disappeared, another assist trophy appeared. Blaze grabbed and broke it, revealing the champion boxer, Little Mac, who managed to break the smash ball and give Sonic a good beat down at the same time. Not knowing how to use it, Blaze attempted a flame tornado, but instead, the seven Sol emeralds (the dimensional counterpart of the Chaos emeralds) suddenly turning her into Burning Blaze. Knowing what to do and the limited time she had to do it, she flew in the direction of Sonic, hit him with a few fireballs, and finished him off by ramming into him.  
THIRD FIGHT-Alloyx25 (stage-battlefield: Song-multi man melee)  
Blaze waited, wondering where the heck her enemy was, when she got her answer. A fist from a red alloy brought the alloys to her attention. She spun around, noticing four alloy in the colors red blue green and yellow, all four types. Blaze then decided to charge towards them, sending all of them sailing for the next world, or wherever alloys go when killed.  
"Too easy." Said Blaze, before noticing that there were more alloys already spawning. She decided that saying to nobody but herself that this was an unfair fight would probably not get anymore allows killed, so she charged a flame rush and launched herself at the alloys, KOing four more. This cycle went on for a while until the last alloy, a fake Blaze. The real Blaze was confused, but decided to handle this imposter the normal way. By the time she Coed the fake blaze, she had picked up a CD saying "With me", wondering what it is.

Fourth fight-Pokemon trainer  
Blaze opened up with a punch kick combo, while Squirtle was switched to Ivysaur, which was a pretty stupid idea, seeing how, in the great scheme in things, fire burns plants. Blaze's barrage of fire attacks finally ended when Red (just calling him Red, because I'm not writing Pokemon trainer except when announcing a match) decided, in the best move he would make, to switch to Charizard. Blaze managed to KO Charizard when Red started to wonder just why flamethrower was having no effect.  
Fifth fight-Primidx10 (song-multi man melee)  
Blaze was confused." What am I doing here again?" she wondered, before noticing the wave of primids. She flame rushed 3 of them, knocking away 2, and knocking past the point of no return for the third primd. "What are these creatures?" she wondered, before punching one to death, and kicking another off the platform. She dealt death to the other five in a similar manner.  
Sixth fight: Kirby STAGE-FOUTAIN OF DREAMS (I'm brining it back baby!)  
Blaze jumped towards Kirby, just as he started inhaling. After sucking Blaze in, he decided it would probably be nice to have a new move, so he copied her. Kirby now had on a small purple coat, and a red jewel on his forehead. Of course, Kirby wasn't thinking clearly, after all, two minutes ago, he learned he actually had an anime, and was wishing to get this fight over with so he could watch it while eating everything in the fridge. And that mistake cost him the match, because one move that didn't work was a bad deal. As Kirby tried again and again to kill Blaze with flame tornado, she had hit him and charged up a smash attack while holding a bat, scoring herself a wonderful homerun.

Give your glory to the hypnotoad! Review!ALL GLORY TO THE HYPNOTOAD...


	5. Classic mode comes to an end!

Clara-Yes, they will be unlocked at the end. Almost any character requested, as long as it's not an OC or a few I decided to exclude (Including Ridley, sorry to the fans of him, but he MIGHT be put in as an assist), will be put in.

mijumaru95: What spoiler? Also, I am male, not female.

Random chick-Joy, OK, Whatever you say for the fan has the power, I agree, Thank you Captain obvious and ALL HAIL HYPNOTOAD!

Disclaimer-Do you hate trash cans? Is that your problem? Do you just HATE TRASH CANS?

Seventh Fight-Luigi  
Blaze rushed while Luigi used his neutral special, but instead of a fireball, a ball of ice appeared. Although it was not the best move against her, it wasn't the worst move. He didn't have a lot of other effective specials either, though. He decided to do a punch combo, raising Blaze's damage from 2% to 5% in two hits. Just then, an assist trophy appeared. Blaze ran toward it, grabbed it, and broke it. Out popped out a yoshi, and on its back where two toddlers-One in red, the other in green. The then decided to hop off the yoshi and give Luigi the biggest beat down done by someone in their age group,before the yoshi hit him for an almost the time Luigi got back, Blaze had gotten another assist:The fighting porygon in the end,Luigi killed Luigi.  
Eight-Bonus stage! Collect coins!  
Coins started raining down as Blaze looked up. She was confused, but decided to go with it, even knocking off a couple weighted sandbags(1000 coins each) and a ton of neighed sandbags(10 each)  
Ninth stage-Olimar, Wario and Lucario  
Lucario instantly started pounding on Wario, while Blaze did the same with Olimar. When Olimar's damage got to the 100% mark, a launched Wario hit him, ending the match for him. Blaze then proceeded to throw done a proximity mine, before grabbing and breaking a assist trophy: A strange creature that looked kind of like a music note. He seemed to play a small bit of music, wich Wario to fall into a proximity mine that

killed him, and Lucario to doze off into a soon to be fatal sleep, as Blaze grabbed a golden hammer. And the rest is history.  
MASTER HAND  
Blaze jumped at the hand, making a fire tornado. Due to the fact that as a boss, Master hand can not be knocked back, it caused a great bit of damage. She then continued to spam the attack, stopping only to break up the pattern. The finishing blow was from a , the stupidest way to die.  
CLASSIC COMPLETE  
Trophy list  
Crazy hand, Blaze, Metal Sonic  
STAGES UNLOCKED-Evil Foundry  
UNLOCKED SONGS-With Me

Challenger aproching-STAGE: Final destination.(This IS one of the book charecters, so after this, only one book character left)  
Blaze came out of the fireball while a flash faded revealing a female teen,somewhere in her fifteens or sixteen's  
Blaze rushed at the teen, while the teen pulled something from her pocket.  
The teen looked at it and to herself said "Thanks Iggy." before throwing it. Blaze caught

it and tossed it back, hitting the teen with a small explosion. Just then, a smash ball appeared.  
The teen was able to break it using a couple of bombs breaking it, then attempting to use another bomb. Suddenly, a six year old child flew down, said "Okay, got it Max." then concentrated on Blaze. Suddenly, Blaze lost all control of her body, leaving only Max moving.  
"Thanks Angel." Max replied to the six year old girl now known as Angel, before attacking Blaze. Blaze's paralysis ended right when a pokeball appeared, and she grabbed it and threw it, hitting Max. Out popped a creature that looked like a trio of moles that suddenly burrowed into the ground. Max didn't see that, and walked over where they burrowed, when the suddenly popped back out, knocking Max skyward, and almost to a KO, if she hadn't spread out her wings. Yes, wings, but Blaze decided to do a footstool jump off Max's head, KOing her before she could meteor cancel.  
"Evil foundry has been unlocked, With me has been added to the music list, Maxinum R(full last name is ride) has been unlocked, and Fang has been unlocked!" Crazy yelled as the room appeared. Pit was going crazy as he found other people with wings, and only Mario and Squirtle were keeping him from passing out with frequent blast of water. But Blaze couldn't stick around, she needed rest, and returned to her room, which she shared with Snake, for reasons unknown

AUTHOR NOTES-Yes, I am a fan of the Maximum Ride series, so I put Max in as a smasher, along with Angel and Fang as a character to help Max out during the final smash and as an assist. Also, the disclaimer was a quote from Animorphs, but it wasn't the first reference to the series. The first reference was in the first chapter.

Please review


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

WARNING: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. THESE ARE AUTHOR NOTES, ADDRESSING A SITUATION.

I'm sorry that I had to make this, but when I made the review replies for chapter 5, I was a bit too broad in the sentence I used

The sentence: "Yes, they will be unlocked at the end. Almost any character requested, as long as it's not an OC or a few I decided to exclude (Including Ridley, sorry to the fans of him, but he MIGHT be put in as an assist), will be put in"

Two readers that reviewed got silly in their request. Most of their ideas they submitted will NOT be put in, either at all or as requested.

CHARACTERS

Phoenix Wright- He's a lawyer, not Mario. What would he do? Shouting objection at the opponents wouldn't do him any good. He might be put in as an assist though.

CD-I Characters- I don't know any that originated from a CD-I game, actually.

Bugsy Malone, Top Cat, and Bugs Bunny:NO COMEDY CARTOON CHARACTERS OR REAL LIFE ACTING CHARACTERS. Action(Such as Avatar:The last airbender or Code Lyoko) are allowed, as well as any action anime or manga, provided I have a move set, stage, and at least one song.

Damon Gant, Maya Fey, Apollo Justice and Godot: See Phoenix Wright, except cut out the assist trophy part.

ASSIST

The Steel Samurai: I don't really think adding a character from a cartoon in a game is the best idea. Besides, what would he do?

Morshu: Yeah, I don't think the shop keeper is a good assist trophy…just saying.

Officer Dibble, Wile E. Coyote & Road Runner: See Bugsy Malone, Top Cat, and Bugs Bunny.

STAGES

Top Cat's Alley, Fat Sam's Grand Slam, The Woods where Elmer Fudd hunts, and The Desert in the Road Runner cartoons: See Bugsy Malone, Top Cat, and Bugs Bunny

Now on to the good ideas

Tails-He's already being put in.

Punch-Out Ring: Nice, very nice. Little Mac finally gets a homestage.

Ace Attorney Courtroom: I see a lot of funny events happening here…OBJECTION!

CD-i Tour-This is the only CD-I I will do, as it's a very great idea. Just give me ideas, and this stage WILL be made.

Folsense: Nice. Fights on this stage will be short (The gas has to cause some effect), but quite interesting to write.

Responding to Clara's comment: Claus will be put in WHEN I MAKE A NEW CHAPTER. Right now, it's mainly chapters I've already made but don't have uploaded from GTS plus yet. Don't worry though, around three more, and new chapters will be written.

THE RULES OF SMASH CLASH ACCEPTANCE

Must be able to fight (Characters such as animal crossing boy, Phoenix Wright, and Melissa will not be put in as smashers)

Must originate from an action cartoon, action anime, action manga, or video game.

Must not be OC or one's self.

Thanks for reading-Giggapuff.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: You...are...a...fridge...with wings, We're...freaking...ballet...dancers.

"Today's fight shall be...Samus Vs Yoshi Vs Max vs. Snake!" Crazy shouted "Suggest by this guy I met in a dark ally who said his name was 'BreewerDrew' or at least, half suggested by him!" he added." And the stage shall be...EVIL FOUNDRY, From Sonic and the secret rings! Song, 'With me'!" Crazy completed telling how they were going to fight.  
"Fight!"  
Samus rushed at Yoshi, while Max pulled out a bomb to throw at Snake. Samus shot a missile just as Yoshi decided to do an egg throw. Snake just in time dodge a bomb, but was unable to avoid a warp speed descent into the ground, hurting even Yoshi. Samus then decided a charge shot should do the trick. Yoshi dodged the shot, just in time for it to hit Snake, raising his damage to 60%.Max then did a warp speed punch, and proceeded to knock Snake off screen(current percentages-Samus-50,Max-55, Yoshi-65).Samus then bomb Yoshi, killing him. Now it was just Max and Samus. Max did a quick speed punch, while Samus dodged and picked up an assist trophy. She broke it open, and out pooped a familiar face to Max, but she knew that she needed to run away. She wasn't fast enough, and Fang managed to KO her after she failed to see him.  
"The winner is...Samus! Challenger approaching!"(Stage-pokemon stadium 3)  
Samus entered the stage through the teleporter, while a pokemon that kind of looked like a big bunny hopped onto the stage.  
"Fight!'  
Samus rushed at the bunny while it seemed to be charging a blue beam. Samus did a missile just in time for the bunny to launch the beam, hitting Samus. Suddenly Samus froze, while the bunny charged at Samus and launched a thunder punch. Samus broke out of the ice just in time for a smash ball to appear. The bunny broke it with an uppercut, and jumped into the air and slammed into the ground, sending shockwaves everywhere. The attack had made the bunny pokemon dizzy, witch allowed Samus to grab and throw a pokeball.  
"Buneary!" said the small rabbit pokemon. It then proceeded to bump around the bunny, allowing Samus to finish it off with a smash attack.

"Lopunny has been unlocked; Pokemon Stadium 3 has been unlocked!" Crazy announced as the room disappeared. Lopunny looked around before noticing Lucario. Lopunny suddenly rushed towards him. "Lopunny', lo, punny." she said with hearts in here eyes.  
"Look like Lucario got a stalker." Crazy said, before saying "Lopunny, room 45!"Lucario had an expression of horror on his face. That was his room.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. A duo of Lucario fights!

Clara-Your wish is my command.

A suggestion: The somersault and car will be used but not the others. I tend to favor game based moves over cartoons based moves.

DISCLAIMER: Was it- was it after the oil-slick Hummer crash? Or maybe it was more-after the bomb, (Gazzy)

"Today, we have our first 10 man melee! Who's up?" Crazy yelled. "No volunteers? Take out the wheel of chance then!" Lucario was then soon reminded why he hated Crazy. "Anyone want to go with him?" Crazy then asked, getting a volunteer in an instant. "Okay stand over here Lopunny. Battle, commence!"

"10 man melee! Fight!" Crazy announced, as an alloy and a wireframe teleported to the right and left of the duo of Lopunny and an unwilling Lucario. Lucario used Aura sphere as Lopunny did a high uppercut. Another alloy appeared, and Lopunny used Thunder punch to take it out, while Lucario grabbed a CD (Music-Hi, Hi, Hi (From the Mother series)).  
A cracker launcher then allowed Lucario to take out the rest.

CHALLENGER APROCHING!  
Lucario teleported to the stage as a guy dressed in orange jumped off a cloud and onto the pathway. "FIGHT!" came Crazy's voice, as Lucario charged an Aura Sphere. The man actually looked scared as Lucario attacked with the ball of his lifeforce, but afterward, looked at him and taunted. "I haven't shown you the full extent of my power!" Lucario shouted as he grabbed an assist trophy and pokeball. Out popped Genosect(From gen 5) and Little Mac. A smash balled appeared, and Genosect showed off its attack 'Techno buster'. It broke open the smash ball, giving the power to Lucario. "FEEL THE AURA!" shouted Lucario as he launched his Aura storm at the guy, and the rest is history.

"WAKE UP! OR I'LL GIVE PIKACHU SODA!"  
Apparently, everyone was asleep but Crazy Hand and Pikachu. Soon after this threat however, most of the smashers had woken up. Pity on Lucario, who didn't wake up in time. After a couple of minutes, the aura pokemon and the mouse pokemon came out of the room, which now smelt of smoke. Crazy Hand wasn't done torturing Lucario though. He had a big fight coming up for him...

STAGE-HALBERD(O2 Battle)  
SMASHERS-Ness and Lucas VS Kirby and Lucario. ONE STOCK, TEAM ATTACK ON  
The braver of the two PK kids dashed towards Lucario, while Lucas decided to play it safe using PK thunder, directing it towards the pink puffball. Kirby then collapsed right in the path of Lucario, who then, failing to notice his ally nearby, countered a PK fire sent in his direction. The puffball never had a chance, because as he got up, he was struck with a barrage of PK attacks. He didn't get past the hangar. Lucario was doomed, as Ness tossed a pokeball, while Lucas got an assist trophy. A crocodile pokemon appeared out of the pokeball and proceeded to cover Lucario in rocks. Isaac was the assist trophy that was summoned, and pushed the unlucky aura pokemon off the stage.

CHALLENGER APROACHING!CHALLENGER APROACHING!  
Stage-Scribblenauts  
Song-Dragon Roost Island  
Ness teleported in as Lucas got off Mr Saturns table, while across the stage a girl that looked like a cartoonish version of Zelda teleported onto the stage, and a young boy holding a notebook rode down on a Pegasus before it disappeared. Ness and the boy attacked first. Ness launched a PK fire while the boy scribbled something down in his notebook. Poof! Out of nowhere, a gun appeared in the boy's hand. Lucas though, was near an assist trophy that recently appeared. A pair of crossfire appeared on screen, and moved around a bit before a storm of bullets attacked the young boy and cartoonish girl. The later survived via a well timed transformation into a different person, with dark skin and a pirate uniform, but was then KOd via a well aimed PK fire.  
Toon Zelda/Tetra was unlocked!  
Maxwell was unlocked!  
Scribblenauts was unlocked!

At the mansion, things were not going so well. The boy named Maxwell was quiet, almost like he thought this was just a puzzle in which he didn't know the question and was trying to figure it out. Toon Zelda, on the other hand was as stealthy as a drunken walrus on stilts, screaming that she was on fire. Zelda managed to almost calm her down, but the toon version of the wielder of the triforce of wisdom took a look at the woman that was comforting her, and proceeded to run around screaming that the spirit of one of her ancestors was attempting to kill her.

"You sure your the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom, princess?" asked a very agitated Bowser, as Toon Link was calming down Toon Zelda "Even Kirby has more sense than that!" added King Dedede. Link was about to proceed to attack the penguin king for insulting the princess, but a well timed dart knocked him unconscious.

I'm now going on hiatus, due to having uploaded all old chapters up from GTS plus.

If you are wondering, the first guy unlocked in this chapter was Goku from Dragonball, and he looking scared when Lucario is charging up the Aura sphere but is more confident afterwards is a reference to the spirit bomb. The assist trophy that appeared during the dual unlock fight was a Gunblade helicopter, the pokeball pokemon during the Ness and Lucas VS Kirby and Lucario fight was Sandile(Another gen 5) and the dart came from Maxwell. On another note, don't I just LOVE torturing Lucario?


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER START!

Clara-You'll be happy to know that Claus is going to be unlocked IN THIS CHAPTER!

The person who didn't put in a name- King Dedde already has a game final smash. He doesn't need a new one based off the anime.

AlicePonine-Blaze is my favorite Sonic the hedgehog character, so that's why she was inserted into this fanfic.

Punch-Out Ring ideas-I always need a gimmick for a new stage!

Also, as a recap, lets see who has joined the clash and who will(not counting SSBB smashers)(Well, at least as many as I will tell you)

Veterans-Roy

Newcomers- Blaze, Tails, Silver, Mawile, Claus, Duster, Wolf Link and Midna, Toad, Ninten, Loppuny, Maximum Ride, Goku, Maxwell, Toon Zelda/ Tetra.

WARNING-This chapter contains spoilers for Mother 3

Disclaimer- We all live in a flying submarine, a flaming submarine…

"Wake up! It's a new day, new stuff, new fights, and more new stuff!" Crazy shouted, confusing Maxwell. He thought after sleeping, he would be returned to his home world. How wrong he was.

"We added some new features, stages, items and characters as you were sleeping! Time to see them!" Crazy announced. The smashers came down soon after that.

"First, from the Mother series, the original PK kid, Ninten! His PK skills, although lacking any offensive skills, will make him a tough competitor!" A kid that looked a lot like Ness, the only difference being the colors of his shirt, got off stage and sat down next to Ness. "Also from the Mother series, the brother of Lucas, Claus!" Saying Lucas was surprised to see his brother would be like saying the ocean is moist. He almost fainted seeing his brother alive. "And thief Duster, another of Lucas's friends." Lucas did faint right then and there. Crazy didn't notice.

"From the Kirby series, Kirby's fairy friend, Ribbon!" The winged being flied off the stage and took a seat next to the pink puffball. "A friend of the Mario brothers, and sometimes a hero himself, Toad!" The mushroom like creature took a seat next to Peach, and sat there quietly. "From Pokemon, the basic form of Lucario, Riolu!" The jackal look-a-like took a seat next to Lucario. " A pokemon trainer and coordinator, Dawn!" A girl wearing a white hat with a pokeball symbol on it sat next to Red. "And finally, returning to the smash bros series, Mewtwo, Roy and Pichu! Let the battles begin!"

Sorry for making this anybody wants to do a drawing for this story, feel free to do so!By the way, I'm going to start Code Titan soon, if not today. Hope any fans of my work will read Code Titan too!

Please help me save the galaxy! Review!


	10. The fight heads to the courtroom!

Welcome back to Super Smash Bros Clash! I had writers block for Code Titans, so I decided to resume Clash.

Clara the Wolf-You still alive?

Try using this-Although Edgeworth will not be in the smash as an assist or smasher, that page was slightly helpful, giving me an effect of the Phoenix Wright assist.

Better Falco Final Smash- I will implant that. Thanks for reviewing.

Now, on with the clash!

Disclaimer-Okay, nobody panic, we are all safe…Except for you two, run like ****.

"Our first fight will be….Ninten VS Claus VS Riolu VS Pichu! Stage: Courtroom! Two stock!" Crazy announced. Within five seconds, Ninten was confused.

"Was something supposed to happen?" the PK kid asked.

"Yes, you were supposed to stand on that circle, now do so!" Crazy yelled.

"3….2….1….CLASH!"

Riolu popped out of a hole, Pichu appeared from its pokeball, while Claus and Ninten used PK teleport and 4rth-D slip to get on stage.

Claus opened fire on Ninten with a PK fire, while Pichu jumped in mid air to land on one of the stands, away from Riolu. Ninten used Power Shield, and reflected the attack, hitting Riolu. Riolu then managed to grab an assist trophy. A dog that seemed to be on fire poped out(In case you don't know who this is, its Carbon Dog, one of the Your Sanctuary bosses from Earthbound and the last one along with its alternate form, Diamond Dog). The creature jumped at Ninten, and then proceeded to spit fire at him, inflicting damage on both him and Pichu, who was attempting to attack him. Pichus damage was raised to twenty, while Ninten was knocked into a bob-omb. Carbon Dog then attacked it without any thought. Ninten was sent flailing off stage.

Ninten Stock:1 Damage 0%

Claus: Stock 2 Damage 0%

Pichu Stock 2 Damage 20%

Riolu Stock 2 Damage 5%

Just then, Carbon Dog disappeared. Ninten then grabbed another assist trophy and opened it. Out popped a man with blue eyes and spiky brown hair.

"OBJECTION!" The man shouted, and Claus and Riolu, who were in range, paused for a while. The man commenced to question them. This gave Ninten enough time to break open a smash ball, and activate it. He proceeded to use another 4rth-D slip to run away.

"That's his final smash? He runs away? Fighting him is going to be easier than fighting that there puffball!" Dedede shouted, watching the fight go on. Dedede ate his words with what happened next. The PK kid teleported back to the stage, along with a mysterious girl, who along with Ninten, fired a beam of pure PK power. Claus and Riolu lost a stock while Pichu's damage skyrocketed due to the power of PK Beam Omega.

Claus came back first, and assaulted Ninten with another PK fire, and hit him. Pichu then grabbed a pokeball, this one being a solid white, the only red being the line splitting up the sections. Pichu tossed it at Riolu, and Riolu was sucked into the pokeball. This was starting to get confusing…..Riolu popped out of the pokeball, obviously worse than before. He was soon kicked off screen.

RIOLU: DEFEATED

Pichu happened to spy a smash ball, and using thunder, broke it open. Using it, he performed a volt tackle, and took out Claus before it ended. The power coursing through the mouse like pokemon was too much, and left him damaged at 150%. Needless to say, Ninten finished off his first stock.

Ninten-0%

Pichu-0%

Ninten broke open an assist trophy, revealing a figure with a sword and a top hat. The sophisticated man then attacked Pichu with the sword, raising his damage to 30% before disipearing. After hypnotizing the yellow creature, Ninten took his bat, and smashed him off stage.

CHALLENGER APOROACHING-stage-Magicant

A flash of light appeared, and when it cleared, a girl with black eyes and pink hair had appeared on stage. Ninten had used forth D slip to get on stage too. They looked at each other, like two male cats in a small room.

When Lucas looked up at the screen, he fainted. Crazy again didn't notice.

Cliffhanger. Sorry, but this was one of the longest fights, so I decided to skip all but the introduction for the unlock fight for now. If anyone can guess who is being unlocked, you gain one free virtual cookie!

Please help me save the universe! Review! Giggapuff out.


	11. The calmest fight in the story 4 now

Welcome back to Clash! Time to respond to the three reviews!

Clara- I'm surprised you didn't recognize the person being unlocked, as she was in the same game as Claus and Lucas.

The person who didn't give a name: Phoenix Wright is actually an assist trophy that Ninten summoned. The Courtroom is a gimmick less stage. You were correct on who is being unlocked though, so have a cookie.

Suckoutyousoul: Thanks. Got the assist idea now. He will be put in. I can't disappoint my fans, of which there are legions .LEIGONS.

Disclaimer-WHY ARE YOU ON MY TV DORA? YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE FREAKING MAP!

Last time, on Smash Bros Clash…

CHALLENGER APOROACHING-stage-Magicant

A flash of light appeared, and when it cleared, a girl with black eyes and pink hair had appeared on stage. Ninten had used forth D slip to get on stage too. They looked at each other, like two male cats in a small room.

When Lucas looked up at the screen, he fainted. Crazy again didn't notice.

Back to the Clash!

"PK GROUND!"

Ninten was having a hard time. He may be quicker, but this girl was a powerhouse, with more powerful PSI moves than him. He didn't even know there was a move known as PK Ground(A.N:There is, if anyone cares. Ninten doesn't know about it because it only appeared in Mother Three). He needed luck in order to win this fight. And luck he got. An assist trophy appeared and he opened it. Tingle appeared(A.N: OH THE HORROR!), and for once, he was helpful, and summoned a bunch of hamers. Ninten grabbed a golden hammer and proceeded to attack the girl. By the time the hammer disappeared, Ninten had gotten his opponents damage to 140%. A shoot from a ray gun soon finished her off.

"Kumatora unlocked! New mode added! (A.N: This mode is the adventure mode. Adventure mode will not be done in this fanfic, but in a separate one) Next fight!

Dawn VS Red (A.N: Entrance is skipped as the two have the same entrance) on Punch out arena! One stock!"

3….Dawn sent out her Piplup….

2….Red sent out Ivysaur…

1….CLASH!

Piplup used Bubblebeam, while Ivysaur countered with Razor Leaf. The attacks almost hit each other, but Ivysaur's Razor Leaf disappeared before that could happen. Piplup,s Bubblebeam did not, and did hit him for ten damage total. A near-by Deku nut stunned the grass type pokemon. Ten seconds later and a referees countdown, he vanished and appeared again on a revival platform, still with the same amount of damage. Dawn switched from Piplup to Grottle and then to Infernape. Then, an assist trophy appeared. Infernape grabbed it, and broke it open. Out popped a guy with a camera and apparently no brain, as he proceeded to command Ivysaur to say "Fuzzy Pickles" before taking a picture, stunning Ivysaur again for ten seconds. Same thing happened with the revival platform, same damage. A pitfall seed was tossed at him, and he was buried in the ground for ten seconds. He didn't come back.

The winner is….Dawn!

Challenger approaching….Battlefield.

A white wolf with red markings teleported in, as Dawn sent out Piplup….

Another Cliffhanger! Who is being unlocked now! Do you know? Probably not! If you do though, you gain 2 (Virtual) Cookies!

Also, if you want, you can suggest battles.

Save the world! Review!


	12. Short chapter

Another chapter of smash bros clash. Yes. Time to respond to reviews.

SSBfanwho-THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTION CAPTAIN CAPLOCKS, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT.

Fixing a mistakeSuggestions: Thanks for clearing me up on that. Mixed it up with his eye color in the original art, which was brown.

Clara the Wolf- Don't be upset. Only two people got it right(One from , another from GTS plus(A forum site I go on.))

Great fan- Thanks for the fight. Also, you are correct on who is appearing. Its Amaterasu(No wonder you couldn't remember her name) from Okami appearing.

Chaos Angel: Master Chief may be put in as an assist, as for the rest of it, forget it. They aren't even third party.

Silver fan: Okay. Asking for a character already requested won't make them appear quicker.

The person who didn't put a name in: Okay, but some small edits shall be made

Charmy-takes 1 hit to kill

Vector-3 hits to kill

Espio-Can not be killed. If you attempt to hit him, he will just dodge it. People with ninja skills are annoying like that.

DISCLAIMER: What the flip is Glee? It sounds like an affliction to little lambs that causes gayness to spurt.

BACK TO THE CLASH!

Piplup struck with bubblebeam, while the white wolf dodged. The wolf then jumped at the blue penguin, sword swinging. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a smart bomb fell. The penguin and wolf were sent flying, but Piplup was KOed.

"Good try Piplup!" Dawn tried to comfort her pokemon, but it was no use. Its pride took a heavy blow.

"Consolation prize! Dry bones has been unlocked! 2-3 has been unlocked!"

"Now, time for…ADVENTURE MODE!" Crazy shouted. "All smashers to room A-9999!"

As the smashers entered the room, there was a bright flash of light, and they were gone…

Ness woke up. It was another normal day in Onett. Wild hippies, wild dogs, wild stuff that shouldn't be able to attack you. Yep, another normal day in Onett….

A.N: Short chapter, I know. Also, this will be put on hiatus for its Adventure story line. Other than that, hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
